Never Stood A Chance But Never Fight Overlord
by 4fireking
Summary: After the farce of Momon (Ainz) pledging his leadership to Ainz-not really a canon story-another player named Dack decides to become an adventurer just like Ainz did. Unlike the elderly lich, a minority character harassed and beaten for no rules saying they can't be harmed, Dack is just a human transformed into a werewolf. Our hero?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord just like it

**Well this is my first Overlord fanfiction and since I get too excited writing new fanfictions I needed a beta reader to help with the editing. Thank you Azurela for editing this story. **

I_I_I_I

It was a warm and fuzzy kind of day. The type that made you forget about annoying things. Like the neighbor's dog peeing on your address sign and ruining your grass.

On a day with such a great blazing sun the only solution was swimming, showering, or air conditioning. At least in Dack's old life he would need that, but in this new world he was perfectly refresh.

Perhaps that explanation wasn't much of a beginning, so who was Dack? First of all his true name isn't really Dack, it's a screenname for a game called Overlords. Second, Dack was a level 89 werewolf. Third, he was never alone in this vast and wonderful world.

Dack was a slim figure-his avatar he picked not his real body-he had short lavender purple hair, light green eyes, black robes, a red poppie on his neck collar, black boots with shoe buckles, and lavender striped pants. This was just his human form, his werewolf form was a lot less feminine.

Dack was walking towards town in an incandescent light only the month of July could give, if the fact was no other player he has yet to meet would feel this sunlight. He walked into a town of warehouses and small markets where no one was wearing a sunhat; just fisherman clothes and armor.

Whether your in Skyrim or Bloodborne, no one acts well when staring at a vampire or a lich for that matter, but a werewolf was only a target when they turn. Dack made his way to his favorite NPC, Avelin.

"Hello Avelin. I'm sure for some supplies to feed my guildmates." Dack said. He used a knife to cut off the rope holding a pouch with coins in it. About 10000 dollars worth of coins. "Just give me vegetables that can be carried in your biggest bag and three deer size portions of meat."

"It's nice your spending all this money for supplies; I just don't think you can carry all of this back to your guild." Avelin replied.

"I wouldn't be able to, if not for my own special item." Dack assured.

Avelin had a big laugh with Dack. It wasn't really the item, the ring he carried, that moved the food. It was magic he learned when he was a Mage, but he decided a brawler was more fun than using magic.

Speaking of brawling, it seemed that in rode a cavalry of dark knights with their black fur horses and their iron lances.

Dack tried not to make eye contact with them. They were the Ebony Raiders, level fifty each soldiers who worked for a leader of a slightly higher level than Dack. They knew who Dack was and if he fought one more group, he would have to answer to their boss.

"Listen all of you. We are looking for a artifact for our leader Vlad Jhad. Time is important because he wants to get it because Ainz Ooal Gown gets it." One soldier said.

That soldier was the only one to speak to the villagers, a villager with a gray tunic, dark skin, and hair completely black with dirt, rock, and charcoal hidden like wasp larvae in a nest stepped up to the Knights.

"You Ebony Raiders agreed to help the knights here and you helped them by abandoning them against a crucial threat. Because of your cowardice...my brother is dead. DEAD because of YOU!" The civilian roared.

Dack quickly murmured to someone what was really meant for himself, but looked less conspicuous this way. "Control A."

The Ebony Rider's head rider raised his halbred in the air above the citizen.

"Die peasant!"

Blood spurted from the neck onto the face. That face was the peasants. To everyone's great surprise the knights head was off.

Dack proceeded his audacious killing, by going to slice off the other Ebony Knight's head with the small knife. It was amazing how much power any weapon could it's amazing how much power any weapon can be when the players level is nearly maxed out.

Some knights put up a fight. Their blades swung at the speed to cleave through a hippo's back, but onhand Dack had a shield he pulled out of his inventory, which to the public looked like he had a shield strapped to his back the whole time, and blocked those swings while simultaneously plunging his small knife into parts too vital to life to explain being stabbed fatally.

The horses galloped away, the lifeless bodies of their former riders falling off their saddles. The severed heads were draining blood all over the sand. Dack didn't have anyway to censor the blood coming out since this was real world gore. Now Dack could only await the villagers judgment, were they happy he helped them or were they going to loathe him for his action.

Well, the sight of blood was a taboo sight for children—Dack never got to find out since his shop owner friend grabbed his shoulder and dragged him away.

"You're good but murder only brings bad omen to our village. Tomorrow will be a new day so be here at the crack of dawn, dark saviour." He said.

Dack didn't want to sound racist, but he sounded like a Spanish man.

Dack did what he virtually did everyday since Yggdrasil came online. He walked one step at a time to a location he couldn't just teleport too; and not because it was undiscovered like when he was a noob. He had plenty of time to think of if he should redeem himself in the villagers eyes or stay away from that town. In his country his Canadian troops would run around in the streets at night while the USA troops ride on a tank during the day. He ventured out of his guild alone and never strut his strength.

He finally made it back, underground and through a ravine of water and stalagmites only to find a vampire using a coffin as a sharpener for her scimitar sword. She wasn't always a vampire swordsman. When Dack leveled up enough to get his NPC, he stripped her-unsexually of course-and gave her an abaya black dress with a belt holding her sword handle and a pendant tiara on her forehead. Her hair was black with no strands of brown, white, or light black. Her eyes were black with purple irises.

"Husband?" She said, her elbows moving down after saying it.

"Yes, Aralea, it's me. Yes stay where you are for a moment." Dack reaches into an invisible duat of items and pulled out a water pouch. No water, only crimson droplets. "You should wear a mask, helps with dryness. Until then drink up."

She was grateful for his gift. All NPC's were exultantly overjoyed at any gift given to them by a player. She took the cap off and chugged down the blood. If she was a real girl and she was in Dack's time, he would have watched the whole Underworld trilogy with her.

Now that she was quenched and looking at him with rosey red cheeks, he could give Silverblave his present. Silverblave was a mix of a supernatural being and a and prehistoric dinosaur. His skin/scales were xanthic, his underbelly white wall the way to his neck, standing 5'5" wearing a nineteenth century jacket with a flat brown hat, metallic metal shoes with sharp long talons, and a bulging back.

"I have two things to say," Dack said. He gave Silverbane a slab of meat. "First, here's a present for my favorite carnivore. Second, I would like to test your boss stages."

Aralea was shocked and Silvefbane coughed with the slab of meat in his mouth.

"But we swore never to hurt you, husband." She said.

"You won't be fighting me. You'll be fighting NPC puppets.I made." He responded.

'There he goes saying that made up word.' Silverbane thought.

"Let's start with you, Aralea. Your a level 77 vampire so beating you should be no picnic. I'll put my puppet to level 70. First, can you do your introduction speech?"

"But I don't mean that dialogue to you, dear husband." She blushed, hiding her cheeks with her cold hands.

"C'mon. For me, let's see your introduction speech."

She took a deep breath in and walked to the spot she had to stand in because it helped the player know her pattern.

"There's a vampire in each of us. While most girls are standing in the sunlight bathing, I am here to be Dack's bride and drain you of your blood."

Dack clapped his hands hearing her introduction. Although he believed it could use some changing.

The boss fight started the way Dack made it start, with her disappearing in a big bang of smoke and three metal cages spinning towards his puppet. One of them contained Aralea. She was in the same cage every time so if the player striked the right cage, she would take damage. However, they would also be giving her time to get closer to them and when Aralea gets close, she bites the player with her fangs.

Dack used his combo: a quick slash to get closer, cancelling the attack at the last second, and a quick slash left before Aralea got him with her fangs. He followed his puppet's attack with a sword shrouded in yellow shimmering light slash. Holy moves were effective against the undead.

Aralea looked like she was in pain. But years of experience reminded Dack even an effective move against a boss wouldn't mean absolute victory.

That was proven when Aralea started to transform.

She had grey carapace wings, luminous purple eyes, no ears visible on her head, no clothes on except the b*** sticking out of her chest, and serrated teeth. All that malevolent appearance didn't match her personality-she covered herself while trying to hide her face from Dack.

"Master Dack, please don't hate me for taking this form!" She whined.

"It's okay. I like you all the way you are, inside or outside. Just fight like I'm not here." He replied.

Aralea blushed of joy before flying towards the puppet. Like all flying attacks, she hovered above him for ten seconds giving him a fifty/fifty chance to escape and if his Defense was high, block. Instead, he wasted seven seconds conquering a flame beast.

Aralea attacked with long sharp tendrils used as protruding spikes from her wings. The puppet was hurt, a critical hit. His fire serpent materialized and snapped its jaws at Aralea. She was hit, her pain receptors alerting her to the serpent.

In her new form though she didn't flinch or stagger from attacks, she moved one of two ways and right now it was a second sharp tendrils from her wings slicing through the puppets torso. The puppet's dispersed on direct hit.

"Very good, Aralea. Your cleared to be my boss. Now, Silverbane, escort me to your area so we can begin your boss training."

Silverbane bowed to Dack before they started walking to his boss room. His room was full of bones, spinny rigged skeletons, and lots of icky purple muck.

Silverbane waited until his master used the puppet NPC to fight him. The puppet his master manifested was slime and looked very athletic on his feet. He carried a bow and arrow and had a scarf around his neck.

"Begin." Dack commanded.

The puppet charged at the boss just staring and breathing to himself. The puppet fired one bow into the dinoman's shoulder. Silverbane retaliated taking a deep breath and summoning a gust of wind with a chunk of a vile disgusting green goo inside the wind.

Having the mindset of Dack, he knew to sidestep to the right while prior to the projectile he aimed again. After evading, he fired.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord just like it

**I see this fanfiction as my new project to at least try making a chapter for this although I might not be writing it, well, right. Thank you. **

I_I_I_I

Silverbane was roaring from the torture of Dack's puppet. He stuck his face in the ground like an ostrich and unleashed a powerful blast of wind. The puppet aimed and fired, but Silverbane allowed the tunnel to vacuum him inside.

Any player would be frantic in a situation where the boss was unforeseen, but the puppet lowered its bow and fired at a nail sticking out of the dirt. More nails were coming out and the puppet kept firing. He could easily shot the last one, but Dack commanded him to cease from destroying the last one.

The nail started to grow, in a creepy eerie way.

If Dack was fighting he would use his enhancement spells in order to harden his body and recover while fighting, but all he could do was wait. The nail soon became a two headed werewolf looking monster. The only difference was the beast had a T-Rex head between its shoulders and a triceratops head between his hairless chest.

This was a Tier 3 creature. But all it took was two hits from the puppet to destroy it. The downside to summoning weaker creatures was if the puppet used a healing weapon killing it would restore his health. The puppet fired, the creature plowed through it and pushed him away like an insect.

The monster prepared the same move again. But a monster was only good for physical attacks, it had no tactics or MP to help it. The archer pulled and fired, this time the arrow was shrouded in a widespread of blue flames. Once the arrow hit the monster, he was completely eradicated before Dack's eyes.

Now that Silverbane lost all of his minions the only thing he had was his surprise attack. The NPC becoming sentient meant where it attack would be different than any programmer could imagine.

"Rockwave of Bones!"

Prism shaped objects of dirt rained down on Dack's puppet.

This time, Dack was making the puppet move through his orders.

"Energy Wave!"

The prisms were obliterated in a strong dark protective shield. The puppet now stood straight, no bow and no enhancements. Silverbane growled ready to fight, but the puppet was recalled in a long stream of energy.

"Very good. Okay, that's enough boss practicing. Time to get out of the dungeon and back into the luxurious halls."

Dack with his two NPC's took a portal through a purple mist into goblin Hynrich's stable. Hynrich was a hobgoblin, big and muscular with yellow skin. His fingers were a mix of big and fat and bony and slender. There was a reason for that, but it was best not to gossip about everyone's life. He wore a one-piece onyx robe so the animals in his stable would feel comfortable around him. His ears were pointy with a few scars that looked like bumps and his mouth was full of jagged teeth like a shark. He had one slender finger and one big finger on the bridal of his tricorn. While unicorns are for creatures that are pure and bicorns are for impure creatures a tricorn is for someone who lost the love of their life.

"That's a good boy. They left you for four hot days in the sun thinking you were nothing, but Hynrich will keep you full and strong." Hynrich said comforting the gray steed with three red horns and black eyes.

"Hynrich, I've come to ask for your attention." Dack said.

Hynrich patted the three horned horses head before turning around, immediately followed by kneeling on one of his big knees and looking down.

"Does my lord need one of my beasts to find a rare artifact?" Hynrich asked presuming.

"Neigh. I just wanted my Elite four to join me for a luxurious meal before we go into the War Room." Dack replied.

The hobgoblin stopped kneeling to speak to his lord on his knees. "We don't have much food to be getting in the way of your plans. Our lord can't neglect his stomach."

"I am not a lord who lets his Elite go hungry. Now come, we have much to gorge ourselves on."

I_I_I_I

The dinning room was two different spots, interior and exterior. On a sunny day in Yggdrasil after a long walk to town, Dack had his subjects sit on the roof with their own high throne chairs to sit on. The table was like a round table-not in the shape sense for it was cut through to allow Silverbane and Hynrich to fit their bellies in, but everyone at the table was treated equally.

Dack was eating without a goblet, with peasant collars used for napkins, and was the only one who washed his hands before using a knife to cut up pieces of pig. His plate consisted of salad, corn, peas, mutton, pig meat, and a cod with basil on it. He was the kind of man who liked to eat one piece of food at a time for reasons he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember because he was six when he started eating this way and hasn't changed since.

Azalea was wearing a cap on Ebony and protruding with banshee claws. She ate where she dropped her food on something to taste what it was mixed, then taking a swig from her goblet of blood of demigods. Silverbane ate mostly different animals heads including pig and cow. Hynrich ate fingers in a soup. His teeth were like a dogs but sharper, he chewed the bones in those fingers like hard candy.

Dack found it bizarre their eating habits like a friend who invites you over and their mother makes something you know your mother wouldn't make. He finished last; his elite acolytes standing up when he was done.

"To the War Room!" They shouted in unison.

"Hang on. Part of eating a meal together is having a pleasant conversation. Silverbane, anything you want to share?" Dack asked.

"My minions searched untouched by man dwellings and our own cave for the items you wanted. We found an orb, silver ores, and the corpse of a dead lycanthrope." Silverbane reported.

"Find out what you can about their past life and then bury him or her with our fallen minions. Azalea?"

"I counted the days until the next harvest moon, full moon, and I searched for humans with innate abilities, my lord. They will make great slaves for you..." Her cheeks blushed rosey pink with a seductive smile. "But the only sex slave you can have is me."

Dack excused himself from the table. He walked through a portal to a location the Elite would never know. Almost half an hour later, enough time for the Elite to rehydrate their bodies before he returned, his hands throbbing red.

"Very good. And what do you have to report, Hynrich?"

"Just that the animals don't see me as someone who wants to skin them, boil them, or ride them so we get along fine. I also have my birds fly over villages to spot assassins in hiding. They are nefarious, but only our lord can be a mercenary and a killer with only a few missions until he's an Elite adventurer." Hynrich reported.

"Good. And what reports do you have of Zylm?"

"He says he is a bronze adventurer on your orders and will catch up to your rank in no time, with a little problems with him having to join a human team." Silverbane reported.

"Good. He was given freedom to chose and I'm glad he picked to take this journey seriously." Dack said.

"We can't exactly spread terror and threaten the humans so long as this Ainz Ooal Gown is doing the usurping of Yggdrasil." Aralea said.

"And now even the greatest man with swords is his slave. Who knows, maybe you'll become Yggdrasils hero for now." Hynrich said.

"I'm only in my eighties in level while Ainz is the highest level thing in Yggdrasil. He would kill me. His NPC's are stronger than me. I'm just a quake."

He couldn't talk about the time he was playing Skyrim his second favorite game or first since it wasn't an MMORPG VR game-Skyrim would be a VR game someday-and he progressed so far the enemies he fought learned Dragon Shout. They would knock his weapon out of his hand and he would scrabble to pick it up again.

He should have used magic. He was though a non-magic user in Skyrim and Yggdrasil and again his greatest enemies were magic users, mainly warlocks and demon lords.

"So anyways, I think our plan should be that one of you stays here and three of us which will be me with two of you come and we try to reach level 90. It won't be enough, we only have ten in our army including you Elite Four. That's what happens when only two people make a guild and that friend wastes his money helping upgrade a girls character he met on Facebook."

The only thing his speech made that was understandable was they needed to get stronger and have more army. It was actually Dack who made the Elite Four, but their stories-artificial memories like in Ghost in the Shell-were made by Dack's friend MonkeyBoy.

While emptying his worthless items in his inventory he remembered Yaipa. It sounded like Haida but less masculine. He was a born sucker, liked to listen to 90s anime shows while playing his game. He was not very kind because he was sucked into the life of millennials, multitasking and anti-social when he wasn't texting. To him fruit was God's candy, vegetables were his vitamins, and humans were God's scabs or mosquito bites.

Dack finished-his memories of his guildmate who didn't join him in Yggdrasil still more important to his brain than his memories of his own parents or his grandparents. He remembered more the girls he had a crush on; some of their attractiveness in Azalea, but not his own childhood with parents that loved each other, and if he was seeing things right liked to swing with other couples.

He picked Azalea and Hynrich for the adventure. Hynrich was riding his tricorn while he had two unicorns for Azalea and Dack being virgins. Yggdrasil like Skyrim wasn't a hentai game. VR hentai games would be a great experience for lonely nerds.

"You pick your unicorn first, Azalea." Dack said. "They are both warm to us."

Azalea stroked the hair of the unicorn. The unicorn loved her, but wouldn't lick a vampire since it was the opposite of a warm blooded animal. She grabbed the reins, got on, and held out her arm for some reason. Dack got on and she used that hand to shake him.

"We'll have fun on adventure, babe." Azalea said, making her the first vampire to say 'babe'.

"And master, please follow behind the tricorn. It was a leader back with its kin." Hynrich said.

"Okay. I'll give you directions from behind. I know the roads of Yggdrasil. Walking into a threshold here is my forte. Let us verge on to a dragon cave."

Dack didn't say their training would be at a dragons' cave, but what other creature would put up a challenge against a level 80 werewolf...a real oppressor-that's who.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord just like it

**I originally wanted this chapter to be longer but I guess having a fanfiction that's five chapters instead of four chapters is okay too. Thank you for your reviews. **

I_I_I_I

A mid afternoon ray glared down on Dack's defenseless forehead. He was used to having sun rays burn his eyes after an unhealthy amount of hours playing video games with the shutters closed, but the game now being the sun ray was another annoyance of an otherwise great life.

Dack though managed to reach a split path between a small creature with pointy ears, porcelain white skin, emerald green eyes, and the attire of a green with black belts on his waist and green hat.

'_This must be a leprechaun that asks for gold coins in exchange for a service.'_ Dack thought.

"You strangers want to know which path is safe and which one will lead to death?" The leprechaun asked, caressing his palms to show he was filled with trickery. "I can tell you, but only for one hundred gold coins."

Before Dack could answer, Hynrich's fingers burned with purple flames. "You dare ask our lord for his gold?! I'll burn you alive and then I'll fit your small body in my much bigger mouth."

"No, Hynrich. Not that." Azalea interjected. Her response however was more portending than Hynrich's. "First we will wait until dark, then I will inject him with a poison that will make his blood turn white, as soon as he's completely limp I shall cut his body parts and wait until the drug wears off. When it does, all the damage will slowly revitalize in his body until-"

"Here's your gold." Dack responsed handing a bag to the leprechaun.

The little imp in the green and black attire didn't hesitate to open the bag. He found many coins in it-gold and with the face of his favorite man on a coin. He closed the bag, his avarice, and pointed to the left path.

"Head that way to reach a town. Safe travels."

Dack silently walked away from the leprechaun. Azalea did something she usually never does, speak up against his actions.

"Why lord? That midget was an insect leeching off your wealth."

"Yes. But we needed his information on what is the right route to take. Besides..." Dack threw one gold coin at Hynrich. The hobgoblin studied the coin. He finally realized his masters astute plan. "Leprechaun's don't know the real faces on coins. Easy to hand them fake gold."

Hynrich and Azalea were impressed by Dack's cunning ploy.

Soon, the trio reached a passage with lots of slanted turns and snow. They would have been frigid if their blood wasn't hot by the roars of dragons.

They were close, but also had more challenges to get to where they needed to go. Their first was moving around a very unsturdy road.

It was too dangerous to ride their mounts on this road, they had to pry themselves off and pull on the steads by their reigns. Hynrich's tricorn stepped too close to the edge, a large hoof mark was created and the tricorn slightly sank through it.

"Sire, I don't think this is a good path to trea-"

Hynrich's mount neighed in terror falling down the path. This fall was...surprisingly anticlimactic. Despite falling at a fall height, Hynrich was hardly scathed and his mount although injured could be healed, a skill of the hobgoblin.

Dack wasted no time turning his attention to Azalea.

"I know you told me you would never let me leave your side or anyone in this army, but can you please help Hynrich get back up while I continue the climb without you?"

"My sire and my love, I cannot refuse but that is a foolish decision you're making." She replied.

Dack followed what all love interests do in anime, he put his arm on Azalea's shoulder and gave her his most sincere smile. Like a heroine in an anime-even though she's technically a villain-her face light up and her cheeks turned pink.

"You have to believe in me."

She whimpered a little. It was all she could do before stepping down the slippery slope to fetch Hynrich. Dack walked up with his hands on his horses reins.

His horse was nervous, something that wouldn't happen in the game Yggdrasil. The horse persevered up the climb though and they made it to the top. What a sight of rocks it was.

The rocks were upright with two crescent moon looking halves next to each other with only a small slit gap between them.

Below, Azalea was flapping her wings until her feet touched the jagged rocks she didn't like standing on, so she could imagine pain ten times worse that Hynrich fell on them. He looked fine except a rock was lodged in his arm.

"I don't think I can move this arm." He said in a pitiful way.

Azalea would rather disprove a member in the same army as her than actually help. With her hands she picked Hynrich up by his underarms and flapped her wings while lifting the hobgoblin up. Then she dropped him, his hands flailing around trying to grab something until he landed on rocks jagged instead of flat.

"Your arm will be fine." She remarked.

Hynrich and Azalea really had a long climb to slope up.

Dack had a sight to see for himself, a cave illuminating orange light.

The outside was bright and as alluring as a lamp to a moth; the inside was something out of a rich person's home. It had pelts of mythical beasts only high level Yggdrasil players could slay-Dack was guessing players 70 to 80 depending on their effective equipment and race. What there also was were candles with gold candelabrum's holding them aligned all over the corridor with big gaps between each other.

'I'm not going to lie, this is corny as all hell and looks like it compensates for someone not having a big-' Dack was interrupted by the sound of sadistic pleasure.

"Not a very smart thing to do wandering into the Sorcerer's King's domain like that, Evileye. Now you have to answer to the wise and powerful not to mention handsome and virile Ainz Ooal Gown." One of them, the sadistic voice one, teetered.

"I did not come to face you, harlot. I wanted to talk to Momon, just for his help and nothing that would sway him from siding with the Sorcerer King." A softer and almost heroine voice chattered.

Dack had his hand against the wall with his ear pressing harder against it than his fingers.

Dack was in for a palpitate heartbeat when he didn't notice the candles all blowing away until only the one he was leaning against remained. No sooner did the candle fire vanish, a clanking sound like a chariot pulled by a horse if the horse was in Ben-Hur's chariot race was heard.

He finally turned his head. He saw someone standing maybe seven feet tall, he could say that because Dack's eyes could only see the man's torso which was cladded in grey tint black armor with etchings of gold lines.

Dack was quiet, unmoving, a little unnerved but so long as he ran not fight he could survive against him-Momon the black knight. Momon stood still for a minute only it felt like that minute was spent ripping a harpy's claw from his skin, and then he walked past Dack.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord just like it

**Since the last update I've rewatched the series with two people: my friend and my cousin. My friend gets excited watching it, keeps wanting to watch the ninth episode in the first series, while I only watched the first episode of the second series with my cousin and other than a few laughs and confused moments he didn't like it so much. **

I_I_I_I

The whole other room roared with attention the moment the black cladded knight made his appearance. Dack wanted to know what they were feeling towards him, so he peeked in the room. He saw the white clad woman speaking but staring at the lady enchained.

"This one requested to see you, Momon."

Dack saw her change from angry despite being chained to quiet and very tongue-tied. Whatever bone-rattling feeling she had was replaced with a one-sided crush.

"You have my attention, Evileye. Are you alright?" The black clad knight asked.

"Yes. Thank you for asking. But forget about me, I came to tell you not to be an underling of Ainz Ooal Gown. You're a great knight, Momon, with a strong heart and chivalrous beliefs. Why do you keep following these vile monsters?"

"You must trust me. I won't fall to their deplorable acts, but I must follow their commands. For the villagers."

Dack turned around and dashed out of the cave. He needed to get his NPC's help if he wanted to stand a chance against a level 100 NPC.

Like a strike of lightning through the sky, a loud sound filled the air, Dack instinctively ducked. He looked up to see an ebony axe stuck to the wall.

His eyes peeked forward to see who threw the weapon: a black knight in thin female armor.

"Although Momon isn't someone I mind you prying into, Evileye is Lord Ainz Ooal Gown's prisoner so you coming here is interfering with my love's business." The knight spoke.

Dack retaliated materializing a knife from his inventory before throwing it at the knight. In any other circumstances it would be a pointless move, but this knife was dabbed in a powerful acid.

It was easily dodged, which was kind of a relief since the acid blade was headed right into her breastplate. The speed she moved was unnatural though, clearly the level of a demon of some kind. She pulled out a giant halbred from her back before launching herself towards Dack, crying bloody war call.

"Cloud of Mildew Powder!" Dack shouted.

He exploded with musty, damp organic fungal that blocked the knight's vision.

Dack had the chance to use his silverbane and onyx claws in his werewolf transformation. He jabbed it right into the black cowl of her neck.

She didn't flinch, she swung her halberd in an arc that left a bloodsheding mark on Dack's chest.

Without hesitation of her blow, she raised her halbred to cleave through Dack. Even though a move like this wouldn't work in a real game, Dack throttled into her like a football player. Although she was strong, she tumbled down before standing up again. Before she could rush back and finish her job, she heard an anxious cry of panic.

"You will not decapitate Lord Dack today, tomorrow, or any day you black cladded witch!"

The feminine armored knight didn't know what hit her when something big but had a circular tip slammed into her helmet's visor.

The lady dropped her weapon, but the way she dropped it seemed in control and relaxed. With her right leg she kicked the top of the weapon, slid it back up, and hacked it through the club with enough force to shatter it. Simultaneously after shattering it, she moved with lighting speed straight because the weapon was thrown ahead of her attacker and her prodigious speed could catch him before he could move left or right.

Although this was a battle with her, Dack felt a two-pronged attack in his back with a slight frigid touch on his cheek.

"My love, stay back—that damnable warrior won't harm you while we fight to our last breath."

Dack tried to grab her and hold her back with his big furry arms if need be. What happened instead was Azalea apprehended his knife and held it out when passing by the black cladded warrior woman or lady demon in black armor. Although the damage was small, she held on her cowl trying to thoroughly check for any scratches on her skin.

"I'll open a big spot through that armor I'll get to drain you of your blood with, fellow woman warrior I loathe."

Although the moves themselves were fast, it didn't take long for the black clad woman to have a counter move for them. For every damage she took, she also absorbed it and unleashed a cyclone of axe swings on Azalea.

One strike after a flurry of hasty moves and Azalea was off the ground with a long laceration stretched on her torso.

Being a vampire a small wound would heal seconds after being hit, but that wound stayed even while Hynrich parried with the knight. Instead of using a big wooden club against her, he used his leviathan-esque platinum brass knuckles on her.

This fight was very intense with how Hynrich could repeatedly punch like lightning.

It took more than precision thought. Any guy in a card shop could say they improve their skills by going through quality over quantity; this mirrored by the black clad knight only using one move: raising her axe over her head ignoring the flurry of punches. Hynrich didn't stop for one second to stand back and it was his undoing...she cleaved her axe through his right shoulder nearly lopping off his arm!

Although most video game NPC's keep fighting despite their low health, he just collapsed on the floor, weeping from the pain. For a hobgoblin he had every sensitive eyes that mirrored a child losing one of their parents-or like him when he believes his creators' story of how he once had a wife he lost.

Both Azalea and Hynrich were defeated without even any MP used by this fierce female knight. Dack did the only thing he knew he could do, throw knives at hands in hopes it would loosen her grip.

She dropped her axe out of boredom. These knives were of the highest damage any player could obtain in Yggdrasil, but they didn't work on her. She grabbed one midair, rotated it around, and hurled it right into Dack's right leg in retaliation.

Dack felt a tinge of pain in his knees, but fortunately for his probably only 0 and 1 body, he he an armor garter around his leg. Funny thing was clothes could be put on with just a thought, so imaging a garter worked.

What Dack thought was a good block though was just pointless to her. She appeared fast enough to have fallen there, and her punch was like a hit from the heavens.

This was like being bullied, being treated like filth by someone who thought they were better than them. But even if she hit him harder than anyone's hit an Otaku...they tend to fight back with resurgence and a cliche anime mimic cry.

"For believing in myself!" He shouted.

He jumped up and kicked her in her helmet like in a cheesy marital arts movie.

Now her helmet was off, and the most hideous glare a monster could make was on her face, her lips sinking down to show her bones and her yellow eyes were derange. She was done being a facade knight, she was attacking as the monster she really was.

"Time to feed!"

Dack roared as a human before his spine completely jutted out and his arms morphed into giant furry paws. He was becoming a werewolf because he felt these were the last moves he could do.

In movies werewolves just growl and chase people, but Dack in his form could still use his MP to drain HP from the monster as he punched her. He landed three hits before she completely spun him around midair. He landed on his back, the worst to come was her hacking her axe into his right paw.

Since she wasn't a vampire, she didn't use this opportune moment to leech blood out of him. Instead, she sat on top of his burly chest with a purple aura emitting from her own.

Now she had a deranged look on her face. Her teeth were showing, her lips were raised up, and she kept making a laughing sound despite her teeth shut.

"Teleport!"

Dack didn't give that move one thought until he was airborne. He was so high up his body was getting colder with the coldest part being the look Albedo gave him, open teeth and lots of sick satisfaction. Soon they were falling down, Albedo wrapping her arms around him with the intent of strangling him, but her real objective being to use his body as a pillow to cushion the fall...at the expense of his life.

"Reinforced Armor." Dack chanted, glowing yellow for a few short seconds before his skin reverted back to normal.

Like Albedo wanted, they both fell high and landed with enough force to break a mansion-all this destruction because Dack couldn't use Flight. However, his bones and body were still a mass of strength. From the dust of the crash, he lifted the demon by her neck off the ground. Despite his tight grip she was the one with the sadistic smile.

"Lord Ainz is going to make you beg for death for defiling me with your human hands."

Rising from the ground in a tower of grey skeletons, Dack felt a tenth tier spell being cast.

Dack knew fighting this wall would be a grieve mistake. For now, there was something he could use to feign his defeat. Although he did not lose to Albedo, this necromancer was clearly stronger than him.

Satoru stared down at the man who choked Tabula's creation. He was sprawled just like the two NPC's that came with him. Being a treasure hoarder and someone who recruited the strong, he was tempted to take the vampire or the dino humanoid back to Nazarick.

He also wish he could have a word with the one who could fight a Guardian of Nazarick and not die in less than twenty seconds...all of those options were ruined by the sound of horses galloping towards them.

Perhaps as Momon he could say the one at his feet was an adventurer attacked by these two "monsters" and he defeated them. As Ainz he could just use low tier death magic to kill them-who is going to miss one adventure party?

He saw the party...and someone he knew couldn't be from the New World. Short blond hair, cabinet room scarlet eyes, donning a thief's armor with multitude's of silver squares carved on the torso, and copper chain mail where the back bones are...he was an NPC.

'_Could he be...a fallen angel?'_


End file.
